


Day 15 – Legend

by dbshawn



Series: 2019 Inktober Writer's Edition [13]
Category: Legend (2015)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 08:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbshawn/pseuds/dbshawn
Summary: Frances remembers.





	Day 15 – Legend

Don't believe the Krays had a softer side? I don't care. You weren't in the East End in the fifties were ya? Ron was a fierce protector who kept a kitten at home. Reg was the man who stole my heart, took me 'round the world and made me whole.


End file.
